Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
M21 EBR Would it be suitable, if we made a seperate article for the M21 EBR, to do something in a similar fashion to this? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 22:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Darkman 4 22:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Good stuff, thanks for your help. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 23:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to disagree, fairly strongly, on this one. The MP5k is less accurate and fires faster than the regular MP5. It also looks quite a bit different. The M21 EBR, however, is just an outer shell with a plain ol' M21 dropped into it. And it will most likely perform very similarly to the COD4 M21. Imrlybord7 02:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::So, are the M21 EBR and the Mk 14 EBR the same gun? Only the M21 is listed on the page. If they are the same, should the two articles be merged? The Mk. 14 in Cliffhanger looks quite different from the M21 so I think they may be different, unless in Cliffhanger it just had arctic camo. My apologies if this has been discussed before, I've been staying away from CoD: MW2 for the most part, to avoid spoilers. 02:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Let's wait until we can get some hard stats. If they're similar enough, we'll just ammend the M21 article. OmgHAX! 02:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) About the M21 EBR and the M14 EBR, they're basically the same exact gun,, except the M14 has a pistol grip. Codfan 04:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Codfan Alright, good stuff. Game's out on Tuesday :) :) :) Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 10:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) How many cod games? hey guys. I was wondering. How many call of Duty games do you think there is giung to be? I mean theres allredy been a bunch, but people just keep wanting more games :I do not think this is really the place to discuss this matter. Also please sign your posts next time by going ~~~~. Attack Rhino 04:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Dont blame him dude, this is the only page getting a constant traffic rate on the whole website. ----slowrider7 :Yeah but it's technically against policy. It'd be better to ask on a forum or a blog page.--WouldYouKindly 05:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks guys. I shall try put this new knowledge to use next time. :) Attack Rhino 06:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Anyone know how to get proper smileys? Just to answer the question (DS and port versions excluded): #''Call of Duty'' #''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' #''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' #''Call of Duty 2'' #''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' #''Call of Duty 3'' #''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' #''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' #''Call of Duty: World at War'' #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' There you go; almost a dozen. 05:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "CoD7" has been confirmed for quite some time now, so I would say one CoD a year until the sun explodes. Imrlybord7 06:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Company Who are the Shadow Company and are they in multiplayer? Ashdude01 09:57 No they appear in the Single-Player in the level "Just Like Old Times". ---NooBiBoy what exactly do they do? g3 Has there been any confirmation of the G3 in the game except for the airplane graveyard mission? First person views or pickup icons or anything? Ashdude01 11:19 I thought the G3 was cut...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So did I but it says G3 campaign only under assault rifles. Ashdude01 11:29 Who put that there I wonder? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 12:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I did. It was confirmed a long time ago. Might have been removed from the final game, but I'm assuming that that's not the case. Imrlybord7 15:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh fair enough. The guns have been adjusted so many times, unless you're keeping brilliant track, which evidently I'm not, you miss things...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 19:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Broken Street date... In case you didnt know Modern Warfare 2 is being sold at smaller retailers all over the place, in the US, UK, and Australia. Now i was pretty annoyed when i heard this... i was even more annoyed when my friend's cousin was playing the game... oh well Monday cant come any sooner. --Cpt Jack House 12:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well we have 2 more days until it comes out so no worries. SLAUGHTERER 05:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) AUG HBAR GAMEPLAY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Egih7wF9PKI&feature=sub saw this in my subscrictions this morning from fourtwo zero!--Maj. Boner 14:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THEIR VOICES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I really hope they fix that before Tuesday. They all sound bored or something. I cant belive that chump around 1:00 didnt even know what a Semtex was. Hes one of the handful of people that own the game and he called it "The grenade with that red shit." On a better note, the AUG might be my LMG gun, along with the Kriss Super V (TDI Vector) and the SCAR. Oh crap, guys fast forward to 5:41, and it shows a little moving care package on the bottom right corner. Moving kill streaks? That will be kinda funny to watch. But with that I wonder, can the Care Package kill enemys? An then about the Care Package, Craig Fairbass sound pretty annoying after every death saying "Care package ready" etc... ----Slowrider7 :Yes, a falling care package can crush you. But since the copter carrying it hovers a litle before dropping you can avoid it.OmgHAX! 14:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S: How about everyone talk about what their kill rewards will be? Mine will be a UAV + Care Package + Predator Missile. No Clip mode + God mode + WallHack. --Ashwilson12 14:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Funny Ash, online kill streaks. ----Slowrider7 For SnD I'll use UAV + Sentry + Attack Helicopter. For everything else I'll use UAV first, Chopper Gunner last, and not sure what in between. Imrlybord7 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) SnD: UAV, Care Package, Predator Missle TDM: Care Package, Harrier Strike, Pave Low/AC-130 Objective Modes: Care Package, Sentry Gun, AC-130 I have other plans but this is what ill be using ASAP --Cpt Jack House 17:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Care Package, Pretator Missle, Pave low, Nothing too high until I'm sure I can get there. 20:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Some interesting links Came across these. Thought you'd like to read them. *The history of Call of Duty: http://retro.ign.com/articles/104/1042762p1.html *SpecOps hands-on - Bomb Squad: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/104/1042977p1.html *PC news for MW2: http://arstechnica.com/gaming/news/2009/11/pc-modern-warfare-2-its-much-worse-than-you-thought.ars There you go. Good night. Chief z 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That last one really pisses me off. It's written like PC gamers are the most important gamers in the world, and console gamers are less important. The other two links were good though. Jewfrohero 19:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :That's exactly why I'm glad Infinity Ward is doing this; those pompous PC gamers need to be knocked down a notch or two. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 23:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I am a PC gamer and I'm annoyed at all these other guys bitching about things that aren't really that big of a deal. They need to get over it and just enjoy the game. It pisses me off that people aren't going to buy the game just because if this. It's still going to be amazing. Plus, it's just a stupid video game. People need to stop making it their entire lives. I don't know if anyone saw that video that Cod1 posted a while back, but it was outrageous. Just a guy blabbering on about how "gay" Infinity Ward and Activision are, with quite a few random "fucks" and middle fingers thrown in. I don't know what he hoped to accomplish with that. All it made me feel was disappointment in America's educational system. 23:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Can't you people find something better to argue about? I'm on a 360, and you don't hear me bitching about PC gamers! It's just a game; you people need to get lives if this is all you can argue about. Also, it's practically the same game! Why make a problem when there isn't one, and get all worked up over some guy's opinion that PCer's are more important than "consloer's"? If it offends you that much, than just ignore it! - Birdydude9 Agreed, agreed, and agreed. PC gamers more important... remember, most profits are made off of consoles, for all companies. PC games will be the first to get pulled, if there are too many pirates, for instance. Also, anybody know hackers that got past VAC? Never heard of any that didn't get banned in 5 minutes. the 5 second delay is, I think, VERY important. anybody ever paused a racegame while cornering, and unpaused afterwards? or guitar hero? unpause the game, and you WILL fail 9/10 times, the corner, or the next 20 or so notes. Simple, this makes it so that you can see the game and prepeare. if GRID and guitar hero had that same thing, pausing the game wouldn't make you fail. no leaning. Seriously? that the best you can bitch about? Look, all versions are the same! And you dare complain? we're getting a great game, and I'm going to play the game solely the way it's meant to be played. except on recruit, running around with an LMG spraying wildly for the heck of it. but nobody takes recruit seriously. --TNT LotLP 00:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Whoa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de9EW4P4Nus Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 15:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That level looks pretty meh. I hope the prison one has enemys shooting all around you like in COD4. ----Slowrider7 Neat. Supergodzilla2090 20:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) WTF is it just me or is this game getting really fucked up? price and nikolai coming back? roach and ghost supposedly dying? a mission in space? traitors? WTF!?! I guess you saw some of the spoilers. I don't think its too screwed up since Price was never confirmed dead (in fact I think its pretty interesting he was secretly taken prisoner). And the traitor plot might be cool too, though I've tried to avoid as much of that as possible. And there is no mission in sapce, just a cinematic. OmgHAX! 18:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) yea thanks for clearing some stuff up. but im still pissed that roach dies. Why exactly are you pissed off that Roach dies? Currently, only a handful of people have played the MW2 campaign, so you can't really be pissed off about someone supposedly dying when you don't properly know if he does. I mean, were you pissed that Jackson died in Modern Warfare 1? --TankDempsey 11:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Proof Roach and Ghost die, watch the last 2 minutes of this video: (Spoiler Warning) http://www.gameanyone.com/video/172047 (Freezeout 16:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) That's incredible. I can't believe how many quality writers that IW has. I realise that the traitor story is probably overdone in war movies, but it is done so well. Cannot wait for this game, simply cannot wait! PShizzzzle 17:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) M14 EBR availability? Where was it confirmed that this gun would be available in the campaign only? :When it didn't show up in the multiplayer menu. OmgHAX! 00:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well then. That's fucking retarded. Hopefully they patch it back in. The M21 EBR is going to have every attachment that the M14 has, so it would be redundant to put it in multiplayer. Lulzor 04:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) A few last things... well MW2 is almost officially out after months of waiting but in the MP vids ive watched ive seen a few things that im not sure of... Blue Arrows on the Map: Possible Party identification? Class names: Class names being the same as the primary weapon. Player's Laziness or automatic naming?(probably laziness). Almost everything is confirmed or denied so all we have left are little details. --Cpt Jack House 01:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) -Bling- I was watching some Tartar-21 gameplay and then when i saw him get killed a bunch of money comes flying out of him, just go to Thefourzerotwo's youtube channel, look for team deathmatch 1, 2, 3 and 4, BTW the tartar-21 is BeastT--Maj. Boner 01:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I assume you mean the Tavor-21, and yes, it is beast. 01:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I was thinking about what the cash is when you kill someone. I don't get it. Ashdude01 21:18 gameanyone.com type in modern warfare 2 :Sorry if it seems a little harsh, but is this spam or something? Otherwise posting video walkthroughs needs to be done it a better way. Attack Rhino 04:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) naw, i think whoever posted it was trying to show off that there were actual videos of never before seen gameplay. went there earlier, and there was some cool stuff. but i think it's all down now, idk. PShizzzzle 22:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) FourZeroTwo suspended? I was watching the TAR-21 videos mentioned above, and then I changed videos. Instead it clicked me to the main page saying "This account is suspended" Is anyone else getting this? -- 04:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Proberly yes because the person who made the video closed there account and now you can't watch it. SLAUGHTERER 04:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Why would Robert Bowling close his account? --Slowrider7 04:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) That wasn't Robert Bowling's account, it was just a guy that called himself TheFourZeroTwo. I'm fairly sure I remember that his name was Kyle. He probably got suspended for using the name 402, that or posting leaked videos. 04:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Robert Bowling wouldn't close his account anywayz. SLAUGHTERER 05:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Just an fyi, this is 402's youtube channel. --WouldYouKindly 05:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Killstreak Pro Is it confirmed that it takes a 1000 kills w/ a certain perk on to get its pro?TrainWreckDC7 04:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) That has only been confirmed with Stopping Power. -- 05:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) AHHH NOOOOO In the UK, Parliament is meeting on monday to discuss this game!!! There was an article in the Times! (one of the most reliable newspapers). Outlook is bleak for me, slacky and a few other guys. NOOO 13:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :D: I haven't heard about this. What are they discussing? That controversial scene? Moozipan Cheese 14:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hoho, ive already got mine! epic win for the postal service --Ashwilson12 14:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The game is out in two days. They wouldn't just decide to not release the game one day before. Besides, what about all the money people have payed for the game. It doesn't sound like it's true (I hope not anyway). Ashdude01 14:40 OHHHH NO I'M IN THE UK Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) They are discussing the nature of the game's content (i.e the terrorist mission). What a joke. It's a game. If people have the money to buy the game and a console to play it on, they should have the sense that it's only a game and not real. 14:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) And they pass games like Manhunt and GTA...ridiculous. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I hope that they let you guys have it. GTA is nothing but terrorism and night clubs. --Joem25 15:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Mine was sent a couple of days ago, so hopefully it should arrive tomorrow. Moozipan Cheese 16:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) You make an great point callofduty4. I hope u guys get the game in the UK. 16:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Damn, first Austrailia and now this. And my government thought Mortal Kombat was bad. Well, good luck and hopefully you guys will get the game, because no one should be denied the greatness that is Modern Warfare 2. Chief z 07:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Is is even going to be let in, in Germany? …or was it already banned? Attack Rhino 10:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Man i think germany is safe--Maj. Boner 14:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Final Stand only requires ONE death http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfVa9YSI-8M skip to 8.30 ish. shows final stand only requires 1 death, what an absolute JOKE. also shows when in final stand they crawl around in prone with their primary, ugggh what was IW thinking.... --Ashwilson12 14:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It definitely isn't 1 death. That guy skips around in his videos. He didn't show the deaths he had before he went into final stand. If it were one death, it wouldn't be a deathSTREAK. -VectorsAnalytical Yeah, it was just good-ish editing. Look how much the scores change when he respawns - he edited out a load of deaths. Moozipan Cheese 16:00, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thank heavens. woul'dve sucked a lot if he needed one death. --TNT LotLP 16:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Its going to suck that when we get the game, some players will be 10-20 ranks ahead of us. 16:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :The leaderboards are being reset on release day so no one who got the game early has an advantage. Moozipan Cheese 17:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yay! that is so awesome! :D --TNT LotLP 19:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) my bad lol --Ashwilson12 19:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ah great, the only thing they may have over us is map layouts, weapon familiarization ect. 19:24, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but if you watch some gameplay videos on YouTube you'll soon become familiar with some of the maps. And this early to the release date, no one will really know the ins and outs of the maps yet. Moozipan Cheese 19:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I pretty much know rust by heart. aaah, the new shipment. how I loved it's headquarters matches.--TNT LotLP 19:56, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Urgh, Shipment was, like, the worst map in the game. Shipment, Wetwork and Countdown were my three least favourite maps. Moozipan Cheese 20:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Yeh true, I've seen a few videos, not too many, I'm trying to not spoil the game for me since I have seen the ending and I regret it big time. Also, what maps from CoD 4 are returning. 20:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately no multiplayer maps from CoD4 are returning. I know, quite sad. Only one map, Brecourt from Call of Duty, is returning as Wasteland. :( Moozipan Cheese 20:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hellfire take my soul. How about crash, pipeline, bloc, backlot and.. well, all of them except for bog, really. :( --TNT LotLP 20:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Backlot was the best. Apparently they tried Crash but it didn't work with the new perks and killstreaks. Still, hopefully they'll put it in as (free) DLC some time. Moozipan Cheese 20:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The hell? Crash didn't work with the new killstreaks? or perks? how could a map not work with that? Meh, if I wanna play crash, I'll go and boot up COD4, now add TNT LotLP to your xbox live damnit, you told me you were going to :P :Oops, I forgot! I'll do it tonight before I go to bed. Moozipan Cheese 21:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Care to explain what it means how perks and killstreaks don't work with a new map? What? map didn't nuke correctly? --TNT LotLP 20:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :All they said was that it didn't work because of the infinite sprinting perk, and the map wasn't made to balance it out. Is a shame though - they could've made a playlist where perks and killstreaks are disabled, and put in a few of the old maps. Or just allow us to play them in Private Matches. Ah well. Moozipan Cheese 21:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) if infinite sprint unbalances the old formula that much, why even put it in? then again, infinite sprint does complement one of my newly designed classes very well... aah, choices choices. Ah well, I'll just pop in COD4 for that, the game is, seemingly, seperately balanced for that, but it's still a shame. putting it in private matches is a great plan though. They should have totally done that. Ah well, we're getting a new game in return, I hardly think that's unfair. --TNT LotLP 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I was a bit worried about the new maps to begin with but after watching a few gameplay videos they look really good. A look a lot more varied and unique this time round. Moozipan Cheese 21:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) okay, that's true. I'm not actively taking place in complaining, I'm just a sucker for melancholy, you see? I mean, I loved most of those maps and have played them for quite a few hours... But, indeed. new balanced maps with new unique looks = win. --TNT LotLP 21:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Just when I think the amount of stupidity here is finally subsiding... you people really don't understand game design at all, do you? The maps were not balanced for things such as silenced sniper rilfes, automatic shotguns, infinite sprinting, AC-130s, etc. Imrlybord7 21:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ah, oh well, change is good right? I'm gonna miss Crash and Pipline and a few others. Time to move on 21:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Pipeline was never good anyway. ;) Moozipan Cheese 21:23, November 8, 2009 (UTC) No I didn't like Pipeline that much. I liked Showdown, Broadcast, Vacant and Overgrown though. Ashdude01 21:24 :Apart from Showdown, I agree. Showdown would've been okay if it had better spawns. Moozipan Cheese 21:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) agreed wholeheartedly on that, showdown needs better spawns. and, I liked pipeline. does that make me weird? --TNT LotLP 21:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I don't like Countdown but I usually get really high killstreaks on it. Ashdude01 21:32 My fav map was crossfire for all it's sniping locals, gona miss it :,( and BTW i'm listing to wish you were here by pink floyd, so yeah i feel like cod4 was like the best time ever, wow epic....--Maj. Boner 14:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) early release.. on fourzerotwo's twitter he stated that no stores were given special permission to sell the game early and that they were in violation of the street date, with this said im guessing that gamestops in the north east are selling them just so they wont lose a couple dozen sales... f***** a******, i officially hate gamestop. havoc131 :CEX started selling it early over here in the UK. Tut tut. Moozipan Cheese 20:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) took you that long to hate gamestop? The free record shop over here (everybody in my country hates it, but I get a discount, so it's meh :P) sent the game to a few guys on thursday already. which is mean and evil too. why is it so hard to understand release dates? --TNT LotLP 20:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Spec Ops On some missions, do You need two players, or can the AI, or "computer" control let's say the AC-130. E.TALE/Barracks 20:40, November 8, 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3QX7hrvUVo just found this video if any of you havn't seen it 20:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Nope, some missions are two-player only-specific, it's generally stated on the wiki, I think you should thank moozipan cheese for putting it there. I dunno for sure though. Think him anyways, he did a lot for the spec-ops pages so far. --TNT LotLP 20:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks for letting me know, yeh, he has done a great job, the past couple of weeks spec ops has expanded a lot. 20:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Overwatch and Big Brother are two-players only. More information on them can be found here. Basically, Overwatch has you on the ground and your partner in an AC-130H Spectre, while Big Brother has you on the ground and your partner in a Blackhawk Helicopter manning a Minigun. I can't wait to play them with my friend. :) Moozipan Cheese 21:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Springs? I was looking at perks on Modern Warfare 2 and it says Springs. It is a tier 1 perk that allows players to jump higher. What??? Ashdude01 21:03 :Where the hell does it say that? OmgHAX! 21:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Call_of_Duty:_Modern_Warfare_2_Perks Ashdude01 21:08 well whaddaya know. I think it's a hoax, we haven't seen any of that, nor any confirmed perk in any leaked version or perk/weapon showcase as of yet. --TNT LotLP 21:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Gotta be fake VectorsAnalytical 21:11, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Well it might be unlocked through Prestige but I doubt that Ashdude01 21:13 Yeh, barriers are usually a boundry too. 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) so unless they're making a perk that makes players more readily able to glitch through level boundaries... I don't think so. --TNT LotLP 21:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I deleted it. It's been sitting there for about 2 weeks now without any confirmation--WouldYouKindly 22:03, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Sgt. Foley We need to create a page for the Sgt. Foley in MW2. The link in S.S.D.D. leads to Mike Foley, the CO from United Offensive. I also posted this on the Talk page for Mike Foley Talk: Mike Foley because it seems no one has tackled it yet. I'm new, so I have as yet hesitated to create a single article. PShizzzzle 21:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Well, feel free to make it. :) There's a link to "Create New Article" on the main page, on the left. I'd do it, but I haven't played the game yet and don't want to look at too much about the campaign. Moozipan Cheese 21:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Please refrain from making MW2 character articles till the game comes out. Thanks!--WouldYouKindly 21:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Cheers Guys Hello, I do realise this will probably annoy you because it has nothing to do with the game but I would like to say thank you for keeping me entertained over the last few months and updating the MW2 wiki to a very high standard. Thanks again. :No problem. Moozipan Cheese 22:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Can't wait for the game! :) The countdown is over Well dudes, the time has arrived. I'm about to head off and take my road test and then I will be attending the midnight launch tonight. It's been a long 11 months, but we still have plenty of work ahead of us. Just to put things in perspective, Modern Warfare 2 is the only game I've ever pre-ordered. Well, good luck on getting your copy because I'm about to hole up in my house until Friday or so. Semper Fi. Chief z 22:10, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Have fun man. :D Moozipan Cheese 22:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) I hate you, I still have to wait another 2 days :( (J/K, have fun :P) --WouldYouKindly 22:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys. Well, I just got back and I passed (thank God). Now instead of bumming a ride I'll drive myself tonight. And WYK, stay strong man. I know the wait has got to be killing you. You know, one of the reasons why I'm putting off college for a year was the release of this game (and the season premier of Venture Bros.). Anyhow, it's 11 AM right now, so now I got 13 hours to kill. Chief z 01:03, November 9, 2009 (UTC) hahah have fun playing it man. 01:53, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Wow Wow i am amazed by how many people are complaining about videos and deathstreak perks and what so ever. Guys seriously when you get the game and play it you will know that really it doesn't happen it's just people skipping parts of there video they made and get through to different maps so seriously guys stop complaining about it already when you haven't even played it yourself. SLAUGHTERER 23:33, November 9, 2009 (UTC). I dont know if this is breaking the rules but... Does anyone wanna kick off MW2 by playing a few games of Four and just have a good time? Once again, I know Cheese is patrolling this place like a hawk, and Ill delete this if Im not supposed to post this. Add me, Im RedDeadtexan (And Slowrider7, two accounts.) --Slowrider7 00:45, November 9, 2009 (UTC) You mean just having some fun playing a great game? i'm in, r u on ps3--Maj. Boner 01:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sorry bro, xbox. --Slowrider7 02:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I don't get what you mean by kicking MW2 off? sorry if i dont get it. SLAUGHTERER 03:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC). Celebrating it. --Slowrider7 03:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Anyone getting these iron sights up? Can anyone say they have the legit game yet? Im like super shaky about seeing the first few iron sights posted. --Slowrider7 02:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) one more day dude, one more day. the game's release is tomorrow. --TNT LotLP 07:28, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Attatchments on launchers? Will it exist? Becasue I know there is a reflex sight for a real life AT4, but I think thats it. :It's possible, but unlikely. Launchers are secondary weapons now and the pro version of the Bling perk allows the player to have two attachments on both weapons. On the other hand, it's only a one-shot weapon and it takes two rounds to destroy an AC-130. Moozipan Cheese 09:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I do think I read somewhere that 402 said there would be attachments on launchers, but I may be mistaken. 01:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) What a long and annoying wait Waiting for the post to arrive to see if the game's here. I pre-ordered from Play.com and stuff from there usually arrives a day early. Here's hoping! Moozipan Cheese 10:02, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Here's helping you hope, got the same wait, but, too much schoolwork and other stuff to do, work and all that. so I can't play it even if it arrives. Gonna play lots tomorrow, and I'm gonan try and not look in the guide to minimize spoilers... --TNT LotLP 10:04, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Luckily I have no work for the week. Try and get those Intel locations up once you complete it though. Wait, this game does have Intel to collect in this game, right? Moozipan Cheese 10:07, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Haha! Look at the achievement guide, lots more intel than it used to have. Should I post a seperate MW2 intel article, post it in the seperate levels, or should I do both? --TNT LotLP 10:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Make an article similar in layout to this, I'd say. And damn, that is a lot more intel. Hopefully they'll have that Ragtime Warfare cheat in again. That was hilarious. Oh, and that reminds me, put the unlockable cheats in a new section here. I never made that article, but I consider it my own since I pretty much turned it from a Stub article to what it is now. :') Moozipan Cheese 10:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, thanks, I'll be sure to contribute to your cheats article and make a new COD4 intel page like that one. Thanks. --TNT LotLP 10:50, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Didn't arrive in the post, but then I remembered it's being posted by courier. This is ridiculous, it's 11:23am and it looks like Play.com have screwed me over. Bastards. Moozipan Cheese 11:24, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Damn, sorry to hear that. Ah well, you shouldn't play online anyways, leaderboard reset.. but the singleplayer _O_ --TNT LotLP 11:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Well, I spent the whole of today playing Halo 2 in one sitting. Quite enjoyed it to be honest, but this game best get here tomorrow or I will be angry! Moozipan Cheese 19:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I didn't preorder, but i am sleeping over at EB Games! if they make me wait until 2 am i will start a riot! Weve been here since it was ANNOUNCED in December! Nearly a year ago. Till The Roof Goes Off, Till the Lighs go Out, till my legs give out, Cant Shut my Mouth. Till the smoke clears out, Am i High Perhaps, Ima rip this shit till my bones collapse!--Maj. Boner 14:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Are you quoting lyrics or actually planning on physically ripping that shit till your bones collapse? I'm confused. Moozipan Cheese 19:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Because people like you wait till 1AM at the local gameshop, I'm just gonna order it online and wait for it to be delivered... --TNT LotLP 14:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Timeline? Any chance for a Timeline of what is unlocked at which multi-player rank? If possible, would a separation to SMGs, Assault rifles and Perks etc. 18:11, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sounds interesting, what exactly do you mean? PhantBat 18:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ranks across the top, categories like different types of weapons, perks and kill streaks along the side, showing whats unlocked when 18:36, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Oh so something like this then? I imagine that'll happen soon after the game comes out, don't worry.--WouldYouKindly 18:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) PC spoilers, anyone? Since the PC boycott's going on, is anyone still getting the PC version? I'm just wondering because someone could look through the gamefiles and determine ONCE AND FOR ALL whether or not stuff like the SVD and M1911 are in multiplayer. OmgHAX! 18:14, November 9, 2009 (UTC) people are still buying the pc version lol i did. most of the of people 'boycotting' it are gonna go buy the game anyway, Has anyone with the pc version been able to install it yet? i know you cant untill the release date, but it makes me wonder what time zones they are using. --Ashwilson12 18:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm getting mine tomorrow (hopefully, depends on if my parents want me to wait until Chritmas or not) but I know I'm getting it the minute I get the chance. Cpl. Wilding 20:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Parents > MW2 --TNT LotLP 21:00, November 9, 2009 (UTC) you mean Parents < MW2 i hope. --Ashwilson12 22:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Nikolai? I think I may have found Nikolai in the Infamy trailer. Grabbed a screenshot of it too. http://h.imagehost.org/view/0297/MW2Nikolai Cpl. Wilding 20:59, November 9, 2009 (UTC) i think your right. he looks similar to him in cod 4. havoc131 Sorry, but I don't think so. Judging from the videos on gameanyone.com, this is not him, but a random marine seen at the end of the level S.S.D.D. He is in fatigues and the one on the ground is likely one of the incoming injured Army Rangers. Nikolai has significant facial hair now, but it is more than shadow, it might as well be a goatee. PShizzzzle 23:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) thats a different guy and on gameanyone.com if u look at end game he is there and he talks and it says nikolai also If you want your posts to be taken seriously, don't re-state anything addressed before, and if you aren't registered, please sign in some way so we can track any edits you are making. This makes it easier to clear the air if you are wrong. PShizzzzle 01:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Modern warfare 2 Sainsburys are selling cod 6 4 £26 tomoz cant wait to get it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You probably mean call of duty modern warfare 2, and, 26 quid? that's extremely cheap. Good luck with that, but I wonder, why did we need to know that? You should use different internetsites for price comparisons. I mean, there's already so much talk about this. Also, please use signature. --TNT LotLP 21:52, November 9, 2009 (UTC) got mine for 25quid, 26 is pretty goooooood too, thumbs up --Ashwilson12 22:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) MW 2 tonight!! it finally come out! im gitty with excitment! lol. but i foresee the fall of xbox live and PSN within an hour of release. oh well at least theres single player. havoc131 :Technically not officially out yet here in the UK. Moozipan Cheese 22:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ugggh ive had my pc copy since friday and i havent been able to install it until the release date, the most painful days of my life. lol. bit of an exaggeration but still annoying --Ashwilson12 22:31, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ha, that's unfair. I couldn't imagine having a physical copy staring me in the face and not being able to play it. Just a little longer mate! Moozipan Cheese 22:46, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ITS FINALLY HERE!!! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT YES!!!! ITS BEEN SO LONG!! :IT'S SO EXCITING THAT WE SHOULD ALL LEAVE CAPS LOCK ON WHEN TYPING IN THIS SECTION. ALSO, REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POSTS WITH ~~~~ Moozipan Cheese 23:10, November 9, 2009 (UTC) IT'S HERE!!! OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, IM GUNNA, IM GUNNA... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! havoc131 I THINK SOMETHING CAME GUYS. Moozipan Cheese 23:42, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TODAY'S THE DAY! Random Man 0213 23:44, November 9, 2009 (UTC) YES I'M SO EXCITED I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME !!!!!!!! 0:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) OMFG I JUST CAME IN MY PANTS THINKING ABOUT THE GAME. --Slowrider7 00:44, November 10, 2009 (UTC) I'M GETTING THE GAME IN 4 MORE HOURS. CAN'T THE TIME GO ANY FASTER LOL 00:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) IT'S FUNNY HOW EVERYTHING'S IN ALL CAPS! Random Man 0213 01:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) FINALLY AFTER ALMOST A YEAR EVER SINCE DECEMBER OF 08, IT'S HERE... CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE 2. THIS GAME CAN DIVIDE BY ZERO AND STILL HAVE VALUE!XxAshuraxX 02:33, November 10, 2009 (UTC) AM I THE ONLY PERSON HERE WHO ISN'T NECESSARILY HYPED ABOUT THE RELEASE? MEH. ANYWAY, THIS PAGE IS FOR DISCUSSION RELATED TO THE ARTICLE. IF YOU WANT TO BANTER ABOUT THE GAME, USE THE FORUMS INSTEAD. With sanity, 02:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) F**K COLLEGE, I LOVE CAPS LOCK GUISE. --Slowrider7 02:42, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ALL CAPS !!!!!!! Random Man 0213 02:47, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ME AND YOU RANDOM, ACROSS THE WORLD TEACHING LITTLE KIDS HOW TO USE CAPS LOCK. --Slowrider7 02:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) AWSOME IT'S HERE WORT WORT WORT! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! THOSE PANTS WERE NEW:(--Maj. Boner 03:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) beta for spec ops, is it beta or bravo? bravo It's Bravo XxAshuraxX 02:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC)